The calm before the storm
by Stormspida
Summary: Have you ever felt like there is a greater power out there? A power that forged the past and shapes the future? What if such a power existed in the world of RWBY? Read along as 9 new heroes attend beacon alongside teams RWBY and JNPR. Remnant is experiencing peace, but it is just the calm before the storm. AU. Part 1/4 in the Chronicles of Remnant series.


Chapter 0 - Darkness is returning

The world of Remnant. It is a world currently at peace. But that peace will not last forever. Darkness is returning. And this time… it plans on staying.

However, before you can understand Remnants future, you must first know it's past. You see, Remnant did not always exist. It was made. Ten 'beings', of unimaginable power, worked together to create the world that we would eventually come to call Remnant. Not only did they forge the world, they also filled it with life. Humanity. The faunus. Even the Grimm. But something unforeseen happened, and war consumed the world. Humanity, and the faunus, against the Grimm. The Light against The Darkness.

To preserve the world they created, the ten 'beings' granted their power to the humans and the faunus. In doing so, they also made sure that they could not interfere in the goings-on of the world they had birthed. At least, not to the extent that they could before. To ensure that the world could continue to survive the 'beings' still had to have some form of connection. And so ten 'conduits' were created, one for each 'being'.

Eventually, a gifted few proved themselves worthy to wield these 'conduits'. This granted them access to a portion of the respective 'beings' power. But, they were also put in great harm. If their spirit ever faltered, in them or in their descendants, then the 'being' would be able to take control. And, there was still one whose goal had not yet been reached.

For years the world of Remnant prospered. With the help of the mysterious substance known as Dust humanity and the faunus had been able to push The Dark back, and keep it at bay. This job eventually fell to those known as huntsmen and huntresses. Noble defenders of the world, protecting what remained of it.

Not all has been right though. And a certain 'presence' turned humanity and the faunus against each other. You could say that it was in their nature to hate each other. That it was... inevitable, since the day that they were created. But that hatred for each other is not the threat the world should be focused on. The real threat lies with the Grimm.

As each day passes, the Grimm grow in number. They grow bolder. They grow more deadly. Almost as if something is driving them. Pushing them. Willing them to destroy what light remains.

Now make what you will of this information. But know this. There can only be one future for Remnant. And it is up to you, the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, to decide what that future will be. Will you stand against The Dark, and prevail? Will your spirits remain strong? Will you stay true to each other? As one will you form a sword to strike out against The Dark, while also forming a shield to defend The Light?

Or… will you fall to shadow, and let it consume you? Will you allow it to destroy everything that you have loved, that you do love and everything that you will come to love? Will you let it destroy everything that **we** have worked to create?

Darkness is returning. And this time… it plans on finishing what **IT** started all those years ago.

Authors notes

01/05/2015 - Huzzah! I'm finally editing these notes. It's been about 3 months and I think that's long enough. In fact that's probably to long. Anyway, moving on. First, introductions. Hello dear readers. My name is Alec Rahman. I'm the person who had the idea to do this fanfiction, and I guess you could say that I am the 'leader' of the two people writing this fic. Which includes me btw. The other person writing the fic is my best and long time friend James Rose. So as a quick go over of what we both do in terms of writing this story: I come up with the general plot, I'm behind most of the characters and I do 98% of the dialogue spoken by said characters. James does almost all the descriptive writing. So if you have any questions for me or James feel free to ask them. And now onto talking about the story!

So this fanfiction follows a new cast of 9 characters, as well as the original cast, throughout their 4 years at beacon. We also have more supporting characters. We have a new 'Master' villain. And as you can see from reading the teaser, we have our own backstory for the world of remnant. And I'm not going to say anymore at this point. It's not much, I know. But trust me when I say that I want nothing more than to just sit here and type. I want nothing more than to just talk about this story. I want nothing more than to talk about my ideas. The things I have planned. The conclusion that I already have figured out, and everything that is going to come before that. But I want to all that a secret for now, and your just going to have to read the story to find out what all these things are (Please read it.)

Now the final thing that I want to do is ask for help. Your help. Why? Because my James has apparently lost all memory of my existence. And not only has this had a negative effect on me, because all of my friends seem to be suffering from the same thing, but it has also had a negative effect on the progress of the story. And so what I want to ask anyone reading this is: if you like writing, if you have some cool ideas for a RWBY fic, and if you want to help then please PM me or contact me through twitter (I will have a link to my twitter in my bio). I really dont want to give up on this fic but I cant do this alone and I dont want to either. I like working with other people and I want to have other ideas in this story, not just my own. anyway I think i'm going to end this with that note. And hopefully I will have some good news for the next update. Till then, cya.


End file.
